O Duque Sombrio
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Um duque de reputação maculada por escândalos. Uma moça de temperamento rebelde. Uma verdade escondida por trás de muitos fatos. Até que ponto conseguirão resistir um ao outro?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya é uma obra de Massami Kurumada, TOEI e empresas licenciadas. The Dark Duke é uma obra de Margaret Moore, que faz parte da série Romances Históricos, publicada no Brasil pela Harlequin.

* * *

Pois é... eu aqui de novo... Cheia das fics pra publicar e lançando mais uma... Eu sei, não tomo jeito... xD

Mas enfim...

O Duque Sombrio é um livro que eu achei despretensiosamente fuxicando pela página da Saraiva. Ele tava baratinho, li a sinopse, me agradou e panz e eu resolvi mandar buscar. Na época eu lia A Noite Maldita, do Andre Vianco e esperava a Harlequin me avisar sobre a chegada de A Noite Mais Sombria (que virou fic do Darkest Ikarus)... Enfim. Sem divagações. Pra minha surpresa o livro foi além das minhas expectativas e enquanto eu lia, minha cabeça se enchia de ideias para uma fic inspirada nele. A escolha das personagens não foi difícil, mas a decisão de escrever com elas sim. Eu não queria cair no costume de sempre, mas... Sim, teremos Saga e Kanon de novo.

Enfim... Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Londres, 1863._

- Contem vinte passos de distância um do outro. Ao fim, virem-se e atirem. O primeiro que cair será o perdedor.

Estava cansado de ter de resolver as coisas daquele jeito, mas sabia que aquela se tornara sua sina. Escândalos e mais escândalos. Este seria apenas mais um em sua lista. Por sorte não tinha muito com o que se preocupar sobre as habilidades de seu oponente.

- Dezoito, dezenove, vinte.

Dois tiros. Um deles foi ao chão com um tiro no ombro e o outro permaneceu em pé, com um tiro de raspão na perna.

*o*O*o*O*o*

_Hampshire, 1863._

Havia quatro meses que Lady Annabelle Pimblett estava servindo de acompanhante para sua excelência, a Duquesa de Barroughby. Uma mulher rabugenta, imponente e reclamona.

- Estou com dor de cabeça Annabelle. Feche estas cortinas por tudo que é mais sagrado! – disse, os olhos castanhos queimando de fúria – E me traga algo para isso.

A jovem bem sabia que aquela dor de cabeça era sintoma de um mal estar imaginário e isso a fazia ponderar sobre sua decisão de trocar a casa de seus pais. Bem sabia que seus esforços para cuidar da duquesa e seus siricoticos eram bem inúteis.

Mais cedo ela havia recebido uma carta e amassara o pedaço de papel com seus dedos longos, como se ele fosse uma pessoa, tão logo havia terminado de ler. Annabelle se perguntava qual o conteúdo da missiva para ser capaz de deixá-la com tanta raiva assim.

Parecia ter sido escrita por um homem, mas dada a reação da mulher, com certeza não era de seu amado "filho". Sendo assim, a epístola só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa: o notório Duque de Barroughby, seu enteado.

- Este tratante! Depravado! Como ousa me procurar? Justo a mim que sou o oposto da sua falta de vergonha! Se seu pai soubesse a metade das coisas que ele tem feito morreria outra vez de desgosto!

Annabelle concluiu então que Lorde Saga Fitzwalter, também conhecido como o Duque Negro de Barroughby, o filho mais velho do duque, já falecido, estava voltando para casa.

Desde que Annabelle havia chegado a Barroughby Hall ele não visitara a mansão, deixando-a assim com um gostinho de curiosidade em conhecer o tal indivíduo de lendários "poderes" de sedução e de tão péssima reputação por onde quer que passe.

- Thomas! Thomas! Annabelle, peça a Thomas um pouco de vinho!

Thomas, o mordomo apareceu na porta da sala de estar.

- Vossa Excelência?

- Por favor Thomas, traga uma taça de vinho para a duquesa.

O mordomo deixou a sala e Annabelle voltou seu olhar para a velha mulher.

- Pelo menos Kanon não está aqui! Ainda que eu o esteja esperando para uma visita por tanto tempo. Eu deveria proibir a entrada de Saga nesta casa! Este depravado! Vou expulsá-lo daqui. Este impertinente! Biltre!

Annabelle preferiu ignorar todos aqueles xingamentos indignados dirigidos ao duque. Deixou que a duquesa continuasse esbravejando pelo tempo que quisesse. Sabia que nada que fizesse ou dissesse iria impedi-la de continuar a expressar sua forte opinião.

- E quando ele aqui chegar eu não o cumprimentarei! Não lhe darei nenhum tipo de atenção! E aqui ele não fica! Não posso permitir que um pervertido venha macular a imagem de Barroughby Hall! Ele que procure alguma estalagem pela cidade. Annabelle, chame o Dr. Benjamin. Não me sinto bem. Estou tonta! Onde está meu perfume?

- Agora mesmo excelência. – disse ela, mas ao invés de ir chamar o médico, passou ela mesma o perfume na testa da duquesa. – Quando o Duque vai chegar? – perguntou ao pousar o frasco na mesinha do canto. Sabia não ser necessário chamar o Dr. Benjamin. E ele já passava tempo demais na mansão atendendo a chamados sem tanta importância.

- Hoje. E nem esperou minha resposta. Mas que audácia! – ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

- Não esperei porque sei que a duquesa seria extremamente benevolente e ficaria muito contente com a minha chegada. – uma voz masculina se fez ouvir vinda da porta.

Annabelle virou-se na mesma hora e olhou para o homem apoiado no batente da porta. Braços cruzados sobre o peito largo. Era bem alto, parecia ser forte. Usava um casaco escuro, camisa de linho branca, calças também escuras e botas de montaria de cano alto. Sua pele era bronzeada pelas longas horas de cavalgadas por ai. Tinha os olhos de um azul bem forte e cabelos longos e negros, tão negros quanto a noite. Annabelle teve certeza de estar diante do próprio Duque Negro.

No entanto, havia algo de errado com ele. Sua aparência. Havia palidez em seu rosto.

Annabelle fez uma ligeira reverência e afastou-se da duquesa. O duque a fitou brevemente, e depois retornou sua atenção à duquesa. Para a surpresa de Annabelle, no rosto da velha mulher havia um misto de expressões. Surpresa, raiva e... medo? Sim, medo. E ela achava que em toda Inglaterra não poderia haver alguém capaz de intimidar a duquesa daquela forma. Mas percebeu que havia se enganado. Ali estava o indivíduo capaz do feito, em carne e osso.

Sua Excelência, aparentemente privada da capacidade de falar, observou o duque entrar e sentar sem ser convidado. Annabelle se dirigiu a porta, supondo que sua companhia não seria apreciada naquele momento.

- Annabelle, aonde você vai? Não dei permissão para que se retirasse. – disse de súbito a duquesa.

- Acredito madrasta, que sua encantadora acompanhante não ache uma delicadeza permanecer. Não é isso, milady? – ele lhe olhou com uma expressão ligeiramente indagadora que Annabelle achou bastante desconcertante. Não estava acostumada a nenhum olhar perscrutador. Ainda mais de alguém com a reputação do Duque. Antes que ela pudesse responder algo, a duquesa interveio.

- Esta é Lady Annabelle Pimblett. Seu pai é Lorde Pimblett.

- Encantado, Lady Annabelle. – disse o duque levantando-se e exibindo um sorriso sardônico. Logo ficou claro como ele havia conquistado a reputação de sedutor. Diante de seu olhar intenso ela corou. Mesmo sendo de uma família antiga e quase tão cheia de prestígios quanto a do duque, Annabelle se considerava em condições de igualdade perante sua Excelência, mas não foi capaz de evitar aquela reação.

- Quero que ela fique. Não me sinto bem. – disse a duquesa e Annabelle percebeu que ela havia voltado a forma normal após a inesperada chegada do duque.

Saga inclinou a cabeça em sinal de aceitação – ou seria relutância em discutir? – e Annabelle se conformou com o constrangimento da situação.

- Eu exijo saber o que você veio fazer aqui.

- Será que não me é permitido uma simples visita a mina madrasta?

A resposta da duquesa foi um fungado de desprezo.

- Desta vez a mulher era casada? Por isso você veio se esconder no campo? Por isso veio nos incomodar aqui?

- Não, ela não era casada. Mas na foi por isso que eu vi.

- E por que então?

Annabelle percebeu um brilho de irritação nos olhos do duque, porém ele permaneceu imóvel.

- Tenho todo o direito de vir para casa. – disse ele sem se alterar.

- Não me surpreende que tenha tido de deixar Londres. Outro duelo, suponho.

- Você tem o direito de supor o que quiser, Vossa Excelência. Não vou incomodá-la durante muito tempo. Onde está Kanon?

- Graças a Deus ainda na França.

- Ah. E quando o espera de volta?

- Qualquer dia destes, Saga. E devo dizer que me alegra muito que ele ainda esteja fora. Kanon não precisa ser maculado por outro de seus escândalos. Será que nunca pensa em nós? Não é capaz de pensar no seu irmão? É claro que não. A resposta é bem óbvia não é? Você só pensa em si mesmo!

Annabelle sentiu-se constrangida pelo momento, desejando não estar ali.

Saga ergueu-se lentamente.

- Se me der licença, vou me recolher aos meus aposentos.

- Eu ainda não acabei! Quero saber o que fez desta vez!

O Duque Negro olhou para a duquesa. Annabelle notou considerável desprezo naqueles olhos azuis que lhe prendiam a atenção.

- Ainda que eu esteja convencido do seu sincero interesse em saber os detalhes do escândalo, eu acabei por aqui, Excelência. Não houve somente um ferido e a não ser que queira uma poça de sangue sujando o tapete, não me manterá aqui. – as duas mulheres deixaram escapar exclamações de surpresa diante da afirmação, mas o duque não se alterou. – Lady Annabelle, lhe desejo um bom dia. Vossa Excelência, meus cumprimentos.

- Q-quer que eu chame um criado? – Annabelle perguntou levantando-se e avançando até o meio da sala, chamando a atenção daqueles olhos tão azuis.

- Annabelle! – gritou a duquesa – Eu preciso de você!

Com ligeiro interesse, Saga viu a mais recente "escrava" da madrasta hesitar. Surpreendentemente Lady Annabelle não voltou imediatamente para o lado da duquesa.

- Se me der licença, Excelência, não me demoro. – ela disse com uma expressão determinada, saindo do aposento sem esperar resposta.

Saga sorriria de satisfação ao ver a madrasta sendo desobedecida, mas não queria complicar as coisas para Annabelle, já que qualquer reação de sua parte aumentaria a raiva da duquesa.

Saga perguntava-se por que motivos uma jovem de berço desperdiçava seu tempo cuidando da duquesa. Ela era bonita, com seus cabelos castanhos escuros, presos de uma maneira que cachos ainda caiam por seus ombros, olhos castanho-esverdeados, nariz afilado, lábios delicados. O tom e a textura da pele, acetinada, não deixavam dúvidas de que ela fora criada no campo. Ela devia ter outras opções além daquela.

Conhecia seu sobrenome. Havia Sophie Pimblett, cuja beleza era invejada por várias moças em Londres, no entanto uma criatura vaidosa, esnobe e um pouco arrogante, havia também Georgia Pimblett, mas desta ele nada sabia além dela também ser bonita. No entanto não se lembrava de nenhuma Annabelle. E agora não entendia o motivo. Sabia apenas que sua beleza também chamaria atenção em Londres.

Annabelle Pimblett pelo jeito era uma jovem bem incomum, a julgar pela forma como respondera à duquesa. Saga não pensava haver em toda a Inglaterra alguém capaz de não se deixar intimidar pela madrasta. No entanto, havia encontrado-a em sua casa. A jovem acompanhante da duquesa.

Lady Annabelle apareceu no vão da porta, seguida de Thomas e mais dois criados. A essa altura, o ferimento de Saga doía muito e ele era capaz de sentir o sangue escorrendo através da atadura.

- Além do Dr. Benjamin, tomei a liberdade de mandar chamar um cirurgião para cuidar do duque. – disse Lady Annabelle, de forma agradável.

Ela dirigiu-se à duquesa, antes de fitá-lo intensamente. Ele retornou o olhar com igual intensidade, e sorriu com todo seu charme.

- Obrigado, Lady Annabelle.

Ela assentiu gentilmente e retornou ao seu assento. Saga procurou se convencer de que sua reação era pura delicadeza e nada mais. Provavelmente a fraqueza e a palidez resultantes da perda de sangue não o deixassem em sua melhor forma. Sim. Esse era o motivo pelo qual uma mulher como ela não respondia ao seu charme. Decidiu ignorar aquilo e mancou na direção da porta.

- Thomas, se eu puder me apoiar em você, pode dispensar os criados. Mande o cirurgião até meu quarto assim que ele chegar.

- Lady Annabelle! – chamou a duquesa – Por favor! Meus sais aromáticos! Não me sinto bem!

Sem direcionar nenhum olhar na direção de Saga quando ele deixou o aposento, a jovem correu para o lado da duquesa.

- Devo realmente parecer doente. – murmurou o duque.

- O que disse, Excelência?

- Nada Thomas. Nada. Estou somente divagando.

Entre dois lances de escada eles se detiveram para admirar o retrato do falecido Duque de Barroughby, o quinto em sua linhagem. Ao seu lado encontrava-se um pequeno retrato da mãe de Saga.

- Se Vossa Excelência me permite dizer, aqueles eram bons dias.

- Sim, Thomas. Aqueles eram bons dias.

- O duque parecia bem mais feliz.

- Talvez. – comentou o sexto Duque de Barroughby ao passar pelos quadros.

*o*O*o*O*o*

- Não fique carrancudo Aiolos. – Saga provocou o médico que estava trocando o curativo do ferimento da perna. – Já tive piores.

- E o que provocou este? – Aiolos Mapleton perguntou, ofegante por ter se esforçado ao se curvar sobre a perna do duque. – Espada não foi.

- Pistolas a vinte passos de distância.

- Explicado.

- Sangrou muito, mas, segundo o cirurgião de Londres, não houve dano permanente.

- Sorte sua. Mais uma vez, sorte sua. Mas um dia desses ela termina e o você vai acabar morto.

- Não tinha muito a temer do meu oponente. Só me preocupei que seu tiro não atingisse meu segundo ou algum espectador.

- Hum... – Aiolos começou a guardar seus pertences na bolsa preta – E qual foi o motivo? Uma mulher?

- Sim.

Aiolos lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Sua ou de Kanon?

- Acho que não precisamos de respostas, não é? – Saga desviou o olhar, cansado, para o outro lado da sala.

Aiolos se inclinou para frente e retomou seu trabalho.

- Kanon. Eu já devia saber. O tolo fugiu para a Europa para se esconder e você assumiu a culpa. Outra vez.

- Prefiro não tocar no assunto. Já está tudo resolvido.

- No seu lugar, eu descansaria um pouco mais, Excelência. Diga-me, não lhe passou pela cabeça a ideia de vir até aqui de carruagem? – perguntou Mapleton ajudando o duque a ficar de pé. Este estremeceu ao colocar o peso sobre a perna.

- Eu precisava do ar puro depois de Londres e bem, Florence precisava de exercício.

- Sei e por isso resolveu arriscar tudo. Sua madrasta não parece contente com sua visita. Ouvi a voz de Dr. Benjamin quando cheguei. – Aiolos comentou de modo sardônico.

- Sim. Às vezes me pergunto quando realmente ela parece feliz. Mas não me importo.

- Por que não a manda para a Casa do Dote?

- Para que diga a todo mundo que foi despejada? – Saga voltou a sentar-se, lentamente.

- Ela não tem direito sobre Barroughby Hall. Você é o herdeiro de tudo.

- É, sou. E, levando em conta minha reputação, acredito que mais um escândalo não fará diferença alguma. – o duque tirou um charuto de dentro do colete, riscou um fósforo e acendeu – Eu já pensei sobre isso, Aiolos. Acredite. Mas, meu pai iria querer que ela ficasse aqui.

- O Duque já faleceu há muito tempo.

- Promessas feitas a um pai a beira da morte agora vêm com um prazo de validade?

- Se não vêm, deveriam vir.

Saga sabia que Aiolos jamais concordaria com ele em determinadas questões. Os dois eram amigos há muito tempo e Mapleton sabia as desventuras pelas quais Saga havia passado. Talvez ele até estivesse certo, mas eram coisas que ele preferia não pensar.

- Chega deste assunto desagradável Aiolos. Sente-se e tome uma bebida comigo.

O convite fez Aiolos pensar por um instante e depois assentir.

- Deixe que eu pego.

Aiolos serviu dois copos de cristal com licor de uma garrafa lapidada. Entregou um dos copos a Saga e ficou com outro.

- Diga-me uma coisa. Há quanto tempo Lady Annabelle está aqui?

O duque perguntou ao amigo numa mudança estratégica de assunto. Não queria falar da promessa feita ao pai em seu leito de morte ou de qualquer coisa relacionada aquilo.

- Quanta sutileza. Está há cerca de quatro meses.

- Suponho ser eficiente para aturar a duquesa por tanto tempo assim.

- Dr. Benjamin não tem do que reclamar. Suas visitas a Barroughby Hall se tornaram menos frequentes desde que ela chegou.

- Me pergunto por que uma moça como ela fica aqui. E também por quais motivos ela agrada a duquesa.

- Já conjeturamos sua eficiência.

- Não. Não é só isso.

- E o que seria?

- Não sei. E os pais? Sabe se estão vivos, se já faleceram?

- Vivos. Passando uma longa temporada pela Europa. Ao que parece, Lorde Pimblett acha que ficar indo de um lugar a outro numa carruagem é bom para sua gota ao invés de um descanso num lugar sossegado.

- O que acha dela?

- Lady Annabelle é uma jovem inteligente e compassiva. E me parece bem centrada. Afinal de contas, só assim para aguentar a duquesa.

- O que outra vez nos leva a pergunta. Por que está aqui com minha querida madrasta?

- Por que não pergunta a ela?

- Talvez eu faça isso.

- Saga...

- Não. Isso vindo de você, não. Garanto a você que ela não precisa temer o Duque Negro.

- Nós dois sabemos disso. Mas passando tanto tempo assim com sua estimada madrasta, Lady Annabelle pode pensar o contrário.

- Quanto tempo será que ela vai ficar?

- E por que iria embora depois de aguentar a duquesa por tanto tempo?

- Exatamente porque eu cheguei e não sei o que ela pensa sobre o Duque Negro.

- Se ela não tem o que temer, não dê a ela motivos para pensar em algo. Preciso ir. Cuide bem dessa perna. Nada de cavalgadas pelos próximos dias.

- Mas e Florence?

- Peça a alguém para fazer exercícios com ela.

- Você quem manda.

*o*O*o*O*o*

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Lady Annabelle tentava se concentrar nos pontos do bastidor que tinha em suas mãos, mas na conseguia. Seus olhos, apesar de sem motivos para tal, não se desviavam da porta da sala de estar. Apenas um dos serviçais poderia passar por ali, já que o duque não descera para jantar por causa do ferimento, apesar de o Sr. Mapleton não ter considerado o ferimento grave. Mas Annabelle desconfiava que na verdade, o duque de Barroughby não estava disposto a continuar ouvindo as acusações constrangedoras da duquesa, o que era bastante compreensível.

- Então Lady Annabelle, presumo que frequentava as melhores rodas da sociedade londrina. Jamais havia visto o meu enteado antes? – o tom de voz da duquesa era suave e até amável, considerando a maneira habitual que ela costumava falar. Provavelmente aquilo se devia pela ausência do duque naquele lugar.

- Na verdade eu não frequentava nenhuma roda, Excelência.

- E por que não? A posição de seu pai lhe garantia se uma boa frequentadora.

- Sempre preferi ficar em casa.

- Que adorável. Trocando as rodas da sociedade para ficar com a mãe.

Annabelle achou ser melhor não corrigir a duquesa. Se ela preferia acreditar que o motivo era aquele, que fosse. Com toda certeza ela seria mais uma que não acreditaria no seu desinteresse pelas rodas sociais da capital. Ainda que suas irmãs tivessem boa frequência por lá, isso não significava que ela também tinha que se submeter a tanta futilidade assim.

A duquesa sorria de satisfação, jogando cartas sozinha. Pelo jeito havia ganhado outra vez.

- Você sabe, Kanon é muito bom com as cartas. Quando jogamos juntos, ele até consegue me ganhar algumas vezes.

- É mesmo, Vossa Excelência?

- Sim. Ele é muito requisitado em mesas de carteado. Isso quando conseguem fazê-lo parar de dançar nos bailes. Mas estas são qualidades que você poderá avaliar pessoalmente quando ele chegar.

A jovem simplesmente assentiu.

- Até lá, vamos torcer para que o duque já esteja bem longe daqui.

Annabelle se perguntava por que a duquesa não mandava o duque embora se sua presença em Barroughby Hall era tão incômoda e detestável assim. Mas achou melhor conter aquela pergunta na ponta da língua e dentro da boca. Não sabia se a duquesa gostaria de ser questionada sobre o assunto e ela também não estava assim tão disposta a ouvir impropérios sobre o duque e sua reputação. Sendo assim, só lhe restava ponderar por conta própria sobre o assunto e o sobre o próprio duque.

Durante as poucas vezes que esteve em Londres, Annabelle jamais vira um homem tão bonito. O que de certa forma o fazia merecer sua reputação. No entanto, havia um ponto completamente inesperado. Depois de tudo que havia ouvido, esperava dele um temperamento mais explosivo, um tanto violento e desaforado. Porém, sua paciência com a madrasta rabugenta e reclamona foi surpreendente.

- Acredito que esteja na hora de ser recolher, Vossa Excelência. Maria já lhe espera na porta. – Annabelle disse baixinho para a duquesa.

- Ah, tem razão. – a duquesa se ergueu majestosamente da poltrona e olhou para Annabelle. – Você não vem?

- Ahn... Quero ler um pouco antes de dormir. Acho que deixei meu livro na biblioteca.

- Deste jeito vai acabar arruinando a vista. Devia ler só pela manhã, quando não tem que acender uma vela. Assim não tem perigo de adormecer e incendiar a casa.

- Vou tomar cuidado, vossa Excelência.

- Que seja. Não vá dormir muito tarde.

Annabelle jamais vira a duquesa com um exemplar que fosse nas mãos, de modo que não estranhava a falta de respeito da duquesa pela leitura. A biblioteca era um lugar onde ela jamais entrava e onde Lady Pimblett se refugiava quando procurava alguns curtos momentos para si.

Barroughby Hall era uma magnífica construção, resultado de gerações de trabalho. Tudo nela era imenso. A sala de jantar com sua gigantesca mesa de mogno, seus mais de cinquenta quartos, suas maravilhosas escadarias, seus inúmeros jardins e seu cômodo favorito, a biblioteca, que muitas vezes lhe lembrava uma igreja vazia e abandonada, o que só tornava o aposento mais atraente pra ela, a imensa sala de estar, copa, cozinha, sala de jantar e o gabinete do duque.

Não era lá um lugar aconchegante para morar, mas tinha suas compensações. Annabelle não precisava ficar o tempo todo cuidando da mãe, que pensava estar o tempo todo doente, e sempre ficava lhe pedindo cuidados, considerando ser obrigação da jovem, já que ela era tão diferente das irmãs e nunca fazia o mesmo que elas. Aliás, suas irmãs eram o segundo motivo para continuar ali. Mesmo que fosse tão bonita quanto elas, seu comportamento sempre era alvo de irritantes comparações. E apesar dos pesares, a duquesa parecia dar muito mais valor aos seus esforços.

Ela chegou à biblioteca, acho seu livro e seguiu rumo ao seu quarto. Como Barroughby Hall era imensa, ela procurou o trajeto mais curto para seu quarto, mesmo que este ainda fosse um tanto longo e enquanto fazia seu caminho, vinha pensando no quanto a estadia do Duque Negro tornava sua estadia ali mais empolgante.

Ao chegar ao andar de cima, deteve-se no corredor por certo tempo, notando que a porta que sempre estivera trancada e que ficava no caminho para seu quarto, agora estava entreaberta. Era o quarto do duque e ela teria que passar por ele.

Havia receio e empolgação dentro de si. Mas logo sentiu-se uma tola. É claro que, com a perna machucada, o duque não pularia de dentro do quarto, lhe agarraria e lhe arrastaria para lá. Além do mais, que tipo de interesse poderia alguém, como o Duque Negro de Barroughby , mostrar por ela, que já fora considerada indomável por seu temperamento tão diferente das irmãs? Nenhum, é claro. Então não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Sentindo-se orgulhosa e encorajada, desceu o corredor. Mas ao se aproximar da porta, seus passos ficaram mais lentos e um gemido chamou sua atenção.

E então a coragem que sentira antes se dissolveu dentro de si. Parou diante da porta, ponderando se entrava ou não. O duque poderia estar precisando de algo e não havia mais ninguém por perto. Então ela resolveu entrar.

O quarto estava extremamente escuro, com as cortinas fechadas, impedindo a luz do luar de entrar. Annabelle ergueu um pouco mais a vela, a fim de examinar o enorme e luxuoso aposento. Avistou o duque deitado de lado, sob a cama de dossel, virado na direção da porta. Em nada lembrava i homem daquela manhã. Frio e sardônico. Tampouco o vilão protagonista dos muitos mexericos. Parecia apenas um menino levado, ainda que não houvesse nada de infantil em seus sensuais lábios entreabertos.

Ela o observou, se mexendo de modo inquieto, virando de barriga para cima, cobrindo o rosto com o braço musculoso. O peito nu. Só então se deu conta de que ele também poderia estar nu sob as cobertas. Annabelle recuou. Era melhor ir embora.

Mas o duque gemeu novamente.

Talvez ele precisasse de ajuda. Mesmo escondido sob o braço, seu rosto contraído de dor era perceptível. Era melhor buscar alguém. Mas teria de explicar o que estava fazendo no quarto do duque. Essa definitivamente não era uma boa ideia. Poderia tocar a campainha, solicitando ajuda e sair do quarto antes que o criado aparecesse. Dessa forma todos pensariam que o duque o havia chamado.

E assim ela fez. Porém, temendo que alguém visse a chama da vela, apagou a mesma, tendo de permanecer um pouco mais de tempo por ali, até se acostumar com a escuridão. Andou lentamente até a cama, estendeu a mão para puxar a corda, mas distraiu-se ao admirar o nobre adormecido. Saga mexeu-se outra vez, virando-se para ela, expondo um pouco mais do peitoral musculoso e desnudo. Lady Annabelle estremeceu, engolindo em seco, puxou a corda e saiu do quarto o mais rápido possível, evitando fazer qualquer barulho.

Ao perceber que estava sozinho no quarto, Saga abriu os olhos e sorriu.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Pin**k: Tb quero uma visita dessas! auahuaha A véia é uma lazarenta enjoada mesmo. Nossa senhora. Tem horas no livro que d[a vontade de socar ela! E a mocinha do livro não é assim tb. xD Eu mudei ela aqui. O nome nem é esse. xD Só conservei os sobrenomes mesmo. Aliás, o sobrenome de geral. E sim. Aguarde a chegada do Kanon. xD

**Darkest Ikarus**: Pois é... Esse é o mal de todo ficwriter... Mas é que meio tenso né? Como eu falei pra Anna, a duquesa é uma velha mal comida. Ela implica com tudo e com todos. Menos com o Kanon. Então... Sobre suas conjecturas... Só lendo mais adiante. xD E não. Não terão darkest moments na fic... Apesar de eu querer colocar, mas acho que não iria combinar muito. Não sei. De repente... xD

**Jules Heartilly**: na mocinha eu meio que usei um pouco de Jane Austen pq AMO as heroínas dela. Pq no livro mesmo, ela não é assim. Não chega a ser songa monga, mas não é pra frentex como a Annabelle. E eu amo colocar o Aiolos como suporte do Saga... xD É legal. Eu gosto de pensar que eles seriam bons amigos assim. xD

**Luna Del Re**y: Adoro quando minhas fics chamam atenção desse jeito. xD Pois é... essa postura e esse porte todo do Saga é bem condizente com um papel do tipo. Esse foi um dos motivos que me fez escolher ele pro papel. Pq como eu digo pro pessoal do chat e do grupo, eu tenho mais facilidade de escrever com o Saga. Me sinto mais a vontade pq como ele passou por dois extremos na série, o vilão maquiavélico e ganancioso e depois o guerreiro melancólico e contrito, e tb por ser geminiana e meio que entender essas transições (XD) sei que não vai ser uma coisa muito fora do personagem, coisa que eu tenho medo que aconteça quando escrevo com outros personagens. ADORO quando consigo prender a atenção durante a leitura! xD aloka! Lady Annabelle que se cuide mesmo, pq se ela não aproveitar o Duque Negro esbanjando sedução, eu aproveito! xD

* * *

Capítulo II

Uma manhã quente e incomum para o outono.

Quente, incomum e definitivamente uma péssima manhã.

Sua perna doía demais. Qualquer pequeno movimento que fosse era uma dor excruciante. Nem mesmo o frio do banco de pedra onde estava sentado com a perna estendida ajudava em algo. Mas mesmo com tanta dor, não podia deixar de imaginar quando estaria recuperado para poder cavalgar outra vez e partir.

Gostaria de poder apreciar o jardim de sua mãe, mas nem isso podia fazer. Sua madrasta havia dado ordens demais pelo jeito e nada ali lembrava o romantismo e a naturalidade da duquesa anterior. Para onde quer que olhasse via a modernidade dos jardins de Londres e isso não lhe agradava. Prometeu-se mentalmente que o dia em que se visse livre da duquesa farias as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes. Talvez voltar a Barroughby Hall não tenha sido assim uma boa ideia. Aquele lugar era lotado de memórias. Deveria ter ficado em Londres até o Natal e enfrentado esse último escândalo. Afinal de contas, esta era sua rotina. Mas com toda certeza, ficar em Londres também não seria a melhor ideia. O rosto marcado por lágrimas da senhorita Howell e o corpo sem vida de seu bebê, deitado no berço de madeira, ao lado de uma imitação de cama, estreita e suja, eram algo que lhe assombrava a mente.

Saga havia feito todo o possível por ela, mesmo sabendo que aquilo jamais compensaria a perda de seus maiores valores: a honra, a felicidade e seu bebê. Levou a mão ao rosto, como se de algum modo aquele ato pudesse apagar aquelas lembranças. Tentou se concentrar no perfume das flores ali perto, mas a dor latejando em sua perna era demais. Praticamente não havia dormido noite passada por conta disso. Confiava quando Aiolos lhe dizia que não era nada grave, mas precisava doer tanto desse jeito?

Então ouviu vozes vindas do interior da mansão.

- Minha cara duquesa! Você deve estar tão aflita!

Aquela exclamação fez Saga virar a cabeça na direção da sala de estar.

Não reconheceu a voz, mas pelo jeito, sabia ser alguém que tinha algum interesse em sua amizade ou devia alguma posição à duquesa e fazia questão de bajulá-la.

Saga ouviu outra voz feminina num cumprimento e reconheceu como sendo de Lady Annabelle Pimblett.

Lady Annabelle. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Que mulher surpreendente. Reservada, obediente, prestativa, determinada e centrada e com um toque de rebeldia, dado seu comportamento para com a duquesa no dia anterior. Coragem também fazia parte daquela lista, afinal de contas, fora capaz de entrar no quarto de um homem com a reputação de incorrigível libertino.

Ou teria sido simples gentileza de sua parte? Afinal de contas, a dor que sentia no momento em que ela entrara em seu quarto era verdadeira.

Outra voz se fez ouvir. Feminina dessa vez e não era Lady Annabelle e nem a duquesa. Talvez aqueles visitantes fossem alguém que ele deveria evitar, mas a voz do cavalheiro antes ouvida lhe empertigou os sentidos. Poderia ser alguém interessado em Lady Annabelle. Aquilo merecia ser investigado mais de perto.

Com um sorriso sombrio ele se dirigiu na direção da casa.

***o*O*o*O*o***

- Este mal estar pode ser considerado uma surpresa deveras inoportuna para a senhora, Vossa Excelência. Já se deu conta do quão incomum está este outono? Hoje mesmo! Todo este calor!

- Ninguém faz ideia de como eu sofro. – disse a duquesa, mas ela não se referia exatamente ao assunto em questão. – Annabelle! Preciso do meu leque.

Annabelle, em sua praticidade, já estava com o item desejado em mãos, estendendo-lhe até a duquesa.

- Soube que o duque de Barroughby está em casa. – o jovem Lune Sackville Cooper perguntou, sem notar o desagrado da duquesa sobre o assunto.

Os Sackville Cooper eram uma nobre família rural. Tinham bons dotes e ganhos, mas nada que se comparasse aos dos próprios Fitzwalter ou dos Pimblett.

- Ah sim. Outro escândalo em Londres. Outro escândalo! O nome dos Fitzwalter outra vez arrastado na lama! Até quando isso se repetirá?

- Talvez se a senhora conversasse com o duque. – sugeriu o jovem Lune, sem noção alguma do quanto aquilo irritava a duquesa.

Lady Annabelle sentiu pena do jovem. A maioria das pessoas sabia que a duquesa não desejava se macular com um contato com o duque. Fosse qual fosse. Ela ainda se perguntava o motivo da duquesa não expulsar o enteado de Barroughby Hall se o detestava tanto.

- Escutei alguém mencionar o duque? – perguntou o próprio ao adentrar o recinto.

Ao ouvir a voz do duque os olhos do jovem rapaz brilharam, como se ele fosse um garotinho que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente há muito esperado. A duquesa franziu a testa totalmente irritada e Lady Annabelle se curvou.

- Vossa Excelência – disse com um sorriso – Não estávamos esperando a sua companhia.

- Eu notei que não. – comentou o duque, caminhando na direção do sofá e sentando-se ao lado da madrasta. É claro que ele sabia que a sua presença era o que o jovem Sackville Cooper mais esperava.

Annabelle notou que a duquesa se afastou do duque, como se este possuísse alguma doença altamente contagiosa. Notou também que ele parecia bem melhor que o dia anterior. Bem mais descansado e sua perna não parecia incomodar mais. No entanto, parece que ele não havia lhe notado. Procurou não se importar com aquilo, afinal de contas, não estava ali pra ser notada pelo duque e sim para acompanhar a duquesa. Mas de certa forma, aquilo lhe incomodou. Uma pontinha bem lá no fundo.

- Sua madrasta nos contava sobre seu ferimento.

- Verdade? Imagino que breve exposição ela possa ter feito, pois eu não lhe contei nada a respeito.

A duquesa bufou irritada enquanto Lady Annabelle sorriu.

- Suponho ter tido uma boa noite de sono, Lady Annabelle. – Saga comentou perscrutando a expressão da jovem.

- Sim, Vossa Excelência. Uma excelente noite. E o senhor?

- Também. Obrigado por perguntar.

- Me surpreende que tenham dormido bem esta noite. Para um inicio de outono esta foi a noite mais calorenta pela qual passei.

- Sim, Vossa Excelência! Era disso que eu estava falando. Este clima incomum sempre traz um mal estar inoportuno.

Saga se lembrava daquele rapaz Sackville Cooper. Boas maneiras, intelecto limitado e uma grande ambição. E até ouvira algumas coisas sobre ele em Londres. Lembrava-se pouco, algo como a morte do patriarca o havia feito o homem da família. Nada que lhe fizesse dar tanta importância assim.

- Ahm... Se nos derem licença Excelências, prometi a Pandora que a levaria para um passeio aos jardins num dia ensolarado. – disse Lady Annabelle.

Pandora. Só então Saga havia se lembrado que ela deveria estar ali. A última que a vira, há cinco anos, ela era só uma menininha franzina e maçante. Mas ela agora já não era mais aquela menininha. Pandora tinha uma beleza rara, com longos cabelos escuros, cobertos por um chapéu e um véu, que cobria os olhos de um tom incomum. Seu corpo parecia perfeito sob o requintado traje de equitação. Certamente ele causaria sensação se aparecesse com a jovem em Londres, porém, aquela ideia de alguma forma não o empolgava. Imaginava que pela postura graciosa e elegante, Pandora tinha uma excelente educação, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Exceto pelo momento em que ainda estava sentado no banco de pedra nos jardins, não ouvira sua voz. Sua expressão demonstrava que não estava a vontade ali. Saga perguntou-se se seria ele o motivo e não pode deixar de sorrir internamente.

- Senhorita Pandora. Mil perdões. Não me dei conta de sua presença.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Lune adiantou-se na direção do duque carregando a jovem pela mão.

- De certo o duque se lembra de Pandora. Claro.

Mesmo com dificuldades Saga se levantou para cumprimentar a jovem, escondendo o terrível latejar em sua perna. No entanto não sentiu nada além de curiosidade ao olhar para ela. Pandora recuou, incomodada, mas quando Lune pigarreou, ela estendeu a mão enluvada como se torcesse para que aquele contato acabasse logo. Ela provavelmente sabia de sua reputação e o achava detestável, tal qual sua madrasta.

De fato causaria sensação ao aparecer em Londres com uma moça como Pandora Sackville Cooper, mas de repente aquela ideia lhe pareceu um tanto cansativa.

- Agora compreendo porque Lady Annabelle prefere não compartilhar da minha companhia... hoje.

Saga viu um brilho incendiar – ainda que de súbito - os olhos, hoje mais verdes que castanhos, da jovem Lady Pimblett. O suficiente para que notasse que ela havia entendido o comentário.

O tempo todo vinha se perguntando se no auge de sua dor havia imaginado a presença de Annabelle em seu quarto na noite anterior, de forma que talvez ele mesmo tivesse puxado a corda para chamar o criado, mas agora sabia que não imaginada nada.

- E isso por acaso o surpreende? Considerando a maneira como se comporta. – disse a duquesa abanando o leque como se o vento obtido fizesse o duque se afastar dela cada vez mais.

- Vossa Excelência me ofende desta forma. – fingiu ressentimento e ofensa levando a mão ao coração, mas logo se dirigiu a Lady Annabelle com cortesia – Eu lhes concedo permissão para nos deixar. Se não estivesse um tanto indisposto, me uniria a vocês, no entanto, ela me força a ficar pra trás.

Na verdade Saga não tinha a menor vontade de ficar ali com a madrasta e Lune, mas uma caminhada pelo jardim seria demais para ele. Esperaria então as senhoritas se retirarem e se recolheria a seus aposentos. Lady Annabelle então saiu, sorrindo calorosamente para a jovem Pandora, sem o menor sinal de inveja. Mas teria Lady Pimblett motivos para invejar Lady Sackville Cooper? Ambas eram bonitas, mas a beleza de Pandora era cansativa. Mesmo que não fosse uma beleza habitual do campo, não duvidava que quando a jovem tivesse a idade da duquesa, seria uma coleção ambulante de rugas, tal qual a própria. Ainda mais que a jovem também parecia ter um humor mimado e rabugento.

De qualquer forma, o tédio era muito mais atraente que a companhia da duquesa e de Lune.

- Suponho não ter sido nada sério o seu ferimento, não Vossa Excelência?

Saga revirou os olhos antes de se virar e responder.

- Apenas um ferimento leve. Fui aconselhado a repousar.

- Por que não acompanha as senhoritas, Lune? Annabelle pode lhe mostrar as novas flores que mandei plantar perto das roseiras.

- E por que também não nos faz companhia, Vossa Excelência?

- Oh, receio que meu coração não me permitiria uma caminhada com este calor incomum. Eu fico aqui, aguardando a todos para o chá. Não se preocupe. Pode ir.

O rapaz deixou o recinto. Saga já estava pronto para sair também e ir para o próprio quarto, mas a duquesa se dirigiu a ele.

- Você sabe o que este inconveniente está tentando fazer, não sabe?

- Que inconveniente?

- Lune Sackville Cooper.

- Não, mas desconfio que vá me dizer. – respondeu numa expressão sardônica

- Não olhe pra mim deste jeito Saga! E o que vou lhe dizer é de suma importância para o seu próprio bem.

- Vossa Excelência se importando comigo? Que fato mais inesperado! Suponho que neste caso, seja melhor eu escutar.

- Sem brincadeiras Saga!

- Sem brincadeiras. Estou ouvindo.

- Ele o quer.

- No sentido carnal?

- Claro que não seu depravado! – disse a duquesa enrubescida – Ele o quer para casar com Pandora. Ela é a isca dele.

- Hum. E eu o prêmio.

- Você não seu convencido! Seu título. Ele quer que aquela menininha insignificante se torne a próxima duquesa.

- Insignificante? Ela é uma bela moça.

- Por favor, Saga! Não há nenhuma conexão familiar notável. Não quero esta propriedade nas mãos dos Sackville Cooper.

- A probabilidade de Vossa Excelência já estar morta até que eu ache alguém com quem queira me casar é alta. No entanto, devo dizer-lhe que não há motivos para preocupação.

- Será que pode levar isto a sério? Este rapaz vai tentar fisgá-lo de qualquer jeito! Ele vai tentar usar da sua reputação para lhe empurrar Pandora. Fique longe dela! Satisfaça seus prazeres egoístas e mergulhe em seus escândalos lá em Londres.

Prazeres egoístas. Havia somente uma pessoa que ele conhecia cujo nível de egoísmo superava o da própria duquesa e aquele que ela achava que ele tinha.

- Hum, então deixe-me ver se entendi. Não devo deflorar Pandora Sackville Cooper, é isso? – ele perguntou, fitando a madrasta de forma intensa.

- Você tem que usar estes termos em minha presença?

- Não é o que Vossa Excelência está tentando me dizer? Que ele se não importa com a maneira com que vai fazer com que eu despose Pandora? Que ele está praticamente jogando-a em minha cama?  
- Já pedi que parasse de usar estes termos.

- Não. A senhora minha madrasta me perguntou se eu tinha que usá-los em sua presença. Obviamente estava preocupada demais com isso para perceber que Pandora não estava nenhum pouco interessada em mim.

- Como se com a experiência que tem não fosse capaz de seduzi-la. Se quiser, seduz até uma rocha.

- Devo sentir-me lisonjeado com o elogio, Vossa Excelência? É o primeiro que escuto vindo de vossos lábios.

- Apenas fique longe dela.

- Levando em conta que a senhora parece achar que meus primordiais desejos carnais governam minhas decisões, como posso me saciar?

- Não me importa, seu indecente. Apenas não ponha em perigo a honra da família.

- A honra da família ou a honra de Kanon?

A duquesa nada respondeu.

- Como eu disse, não há com o que se preocupar acerca de Pandora. Quem sabe Lady Annabelle?

- Não ouse pensar em corromper a filha de Lorde Pimblett, seu biltre! – disse a duquesa em rápida irritação, que logo se transformou num sorriso frio – Ou tente. Duvido muito que você tenha sucesso com uma moça como ela.

- Se posso seduzir uma rocha, se quiser, também posso seduzir Lady Annabelle. Ela é tão bonita quanto Pandora.

- Mas não é tola. Lady Annabelle não se deixa levar por emoções. É discreta, zelosa, centrada e que guarda suas virtudes para o marido.

- Para o marido. E algum pretendente já apareceu por Barroughby Hall? Lune, talvez.

- Apesar de achar que você está querendo ser engraçado, o rapaz até seria um bom partido pra ela. Talvez tenha razão Saga. E Annabelle já está ficando velha para o matrimônio. Talvez se contente com ele.

Pela primeira vez a duquesa olhou para ele com algo que parecia ser respeito. Claro. Deveria saber que a madrasta aprovaria uma ideia que ele logo descartaria. No entanto, o fato de imaginar Lady Annabelle e Lune juntos não lhe agradava. E ele não sabia dizer o porquê. Só sabia dizer que estava cansado daquele assunto e da madrasta.

- Se me der licença, vou me recolher aos meus aposentos. Minha perna dói como o inferno.

Ele se curvou e seguiu para a porta, deixando a madrasta resmungando sozinha.

***o*O*o*O*o***

Annabelle seguia acompanhada de Pandora, conversando com a jovem.

- Mas ele é um homem perverso! Lune diz que ele é um jovem espirituoso. Todos conhecem sua espirituosidade. Altamente perniciosa. E Lune insiste que eu devo esquecer isso e me aproximar dele. Eu não desejo me aproximar do duque, Lady Annabelle. Não quero que sua reputação macule a minha.

Lady Pandora podia até estar certa em dizer que o duque tinha algo de pernicioso e Annabelle lembrou-se disso quando se deu conta de que ele deveria estar acordado no momento em que ela entrou em seu quarto. Mas se ele fosse realmente tão malvado do jeito que a duquesa e agora Pandora o descreviam, por que continuou fingindo estar dormindo? Se fosse malvado, teria feito algo terrível com ela, envolvendo-a em seus braços fortes e colando seus lábios quentes e sensuais sobre os dela. Pressionando-a com paixão em seu corpo rijo e musculoso, carregando-a até a cama e...

- Lady Annabelle? Acho que devemos reduzir o ritmo dos passos. Você não parece bem. Parece estar sem fôlego.

- Ahm... Não. Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. – disse ela se recompondo. – Mas precisamos ser tolerantes. E bom... O Duque é muito bonito.

- Bonito sim. Mas de um modo torpe. Extremamente malicioso. E todos sabem que suas atividades libertinas não se restringem somente a Londres. Aquela casa em Stamford Street. Muitas pessoas dizem que o viram saindo daquele lugar da ultima vez que esteve aqui. E Lune insiste que eu continue tentando estreitar os laços com um homem deste tipo.

- Nem todos tem certeza se era o duque.

- Muitos reconheceram sua voz. E por que ele voltou aqui? A duquesa o odeia!

- Ele foi ferido.

- Ferido? É grave?

- Pelo que eu soube foi um duelo.

- Um duelo? Duelos são ilegais! Não é a toa que a duquesa não gosta dele. E pensar que Lune... Céus!

- Bom, na lista de feitos do duque há muitas coisas ilegais.

- E você ainda vai ficar aqui em Barroughby Hall?

- E por que não?

- Nenhuma mulher está a salvo do Duque Negro.

- Se me permite dizer Lady Pandora, não acho que serei de muita tentação para um homem como Saga Fitzwalter. Assim como acho que não sou tentação para homem algum.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque muitos não aceitam mulheres de opiniões fortes. Não quero ser somente um objeto de orgulho para o meu marido, como um troféu por ter se casado com uma moça bonita e de boa família. Quero participar do casamento e não servir a ele.

- Entendo. De qualquer forma, deveria se manter afastada dele.

- Acredito que logo ele ficará entediado e voltará a Londres.

- Se ao menos Lune se desse conta do perigo ao qual está me expondo. Não quero um homem assim como meu marido, Lady Annabelle. É claro que gostaria de fazer um bom casamento e receber o titulo de duquesa, mas não sendo esposa de Saga Fitzwalter. Além do mais, já há um... – Pandora se calou de súbito.

- Há um...?

- Nada. Não há nada.

- Há um rapaz, não é?

- Eu não...

- Lady Pandora, pode falar comigo se quiser. Garanto que seu segredo estará seguro.

- M-Mas...

- Pode confiar em mim.

- É o Reverendo.

- O Reverendo? Mas ele é tão sério.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas uma vez o vi sorrindo. Mesmo que de leve e...

- Senhoritas... Er... Senhoritas! – a voz de Lune, arfante, se fez ouvir atrás delas – Deveríamos voltar. A duquesa nos espera para o chá. E não é nada gentil deixarmos Vossa Excelência esperando.

- Ah sim, claro.

As duas moças fizeram então o caminho de volta a Barroughby Hall, enquanto Lune discursava sobre qualquer coisa não importante. Lady Pandora eventualmente revirava os olhos, entediada com o assunto. Lady Annabelle pensava na conversa que tinha tido com a jovem momentos antes. Ela considerava os argumentos e protestos de Pandora, sobre o duque, bem sinceros. E achava o fato de Lune achar que Saga viria na jovem uma oportunidade de matrimônio uma estupidez perigosa. Não pelo duque e sua reputação, mas porque aquilo era realmente uma tolice. Primeiro porque o duque com toda certeza não se casaria tão cedo, dada sua fama libertina. Segundo porque em momento algum ela notara algum interesse que fosse em Pandora, vindo dele. Terceiro porque o duque tinha beleza e ousadia suficientes para não precisar que alguém lhe empurrasse uma donzela. Quarto porque ele era o Duque Negro. E por que parecia saber tantas coisas sobre o duque? De qualquer forma, temia por Lady Pandora. Com o representante de sua família agindo daquele jeito, a possibilidade de um romance com o Reverendo Wyvern estava fadada ao fracasso. E se a investida envolvendo o duque de Barroughby não desse certo, com toda certeza Lune sairia em busca de um casamento igualmente vantajoso.

Lembrou-se então que ela também havia passado por aquilo. Seus pais ambicionaram um casamento tão vantajoso quanto o de suas irmãs, no entanto ela própria tomara a liberdade de terminar o noivado. Não seria troféu de ninguém. Se um dia viesse a se casar, ela própria escolheria seu noivo. E não seria só por estar apaixonada. Ela era inteligente e sagaz o suficiente para não se casar só por um motivo como este.

No entanto, algumas vezes não se sentia exatamente assim quando se lembrava que não era nada além da acompanhante de luxo de uma velha que reclamava de tudo, exceto de Kanon.

O que era curioso. Como era possível um filho ser um enorme exemplo de honra e virtude, enquanto o outro era a personificação do diabo? E eram irmãos gêmeos.

Não conhecia muita coisa sobre Kanon, a não ser as maravilhosas virtudes e os encantadores feitos que a duquesa sempre costumava narrar, cheia de orgulho. Aquele fato também gerava curiosidade, visto que Kanon não era seu filho e sim seu enteado também. Seria tolice se perguntar o motivo, mas Annabelle simplesmente achava que havia algo errado já que, para um diabo, Saga Fitzwalter era alguém bastante perceptivo, paciente e intenso.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna Del Rey**: O Duque é mesmo irresistível. Fico feliz que vc goste do modo como escrevo. Cada fic nova que eu começo tento dar uma modificada no jeito de escrever, mas apenas pra adaptar a escrita com o tema e panz... Procuro não deixar maçante e nem algo que seja tão sem graça... Mas enfim... xD O Lune é meio mala... kkkk Mas ele não faz por só é um empolgado xD Quanto a sua curiosidade com o Kanon, já, já ele chega... Mas o Reverendo ainda vai levar um tempinho... xD

**Darkest Ikarus**: Um dos momentos que eu mais gosto no livro é quando Adrian tira a velha do sério assim. É muito engraçado. O Saga é realmente o par ideal pra ela, e acho que dá pra ver isso nessa capitulo... *teaser* Mas enfim... xD Como eu falei pra Jules capitulo passado, eu mudei a personalidade da mocinha. Não é que ela seja sem graça no livro, mas... Ela é meio óbvia demais. Ai levei ela mais pro lado da Jane Austen mesmo... vc sempre acha que sabe o que elas vão fazer, mas elas sempre surpreendem...

Enfim, espero que vcs gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Saga passara os dias seguintes dentro de seu quarto, entediado, mas era melhor aquilo do que ter de aturar a duquesa criticando seu estilo de vida – e esforçar-se para não ofendê-la – e as visitas diárias de Lune tentando a todo custo lhe empurrar Pandora, criando grandes planos para a jovem, ainda que eles não fossem assim tão longe, já que Saga não pretendia se casar tão cedo. Infelizmente não tinha contato com Lady Annabelle, que com certeza cuidava das enfermidades imaginárias da madrasta e lamentava muito aquilo. Desse jeito não teria oportunidades de estudar a moça e seu comportamento rebelde e curioso, porém interessante. Tampouco perscrutar os planos da duquesa para uni-la ao jovem de intelecto limitado chamado Lune.

E já estava se cansando da própria companhia. Ainda que gostasse de ficar sozinho algumas vezes, aquele momento em sua vida não era propício para aquilo. Mas não havia muita coisa a se fazer, já que a chuva lá fora o impedia até mesmo de caminhar pelos jardins ou ir até os estábulos visitar Florence em sua baia. A única coisa boa daquilo era que afastava os visitantes indesejados de Barroughby Hall.

Sua perna ainda doía e o fazia caminhar com um pouco de dificuldade. Manquitolando, ele se dirigiu até o único cômodo da mansão onde tinha certeza que ninguém o incomodaria. A paz da biblioteca o envolveu. O calor da lareira, o som da chuva lá fora...

Percebeu que alguns livros não estavam exatamente como havia deixado na última vez e se perguntou quem poderia tê-los mexido. A duquesa certamente não teria sido. Nunca vira a madrasta nem com um jornal nas mãos. Ela não era muito adepta da leitura, a não ser que a leitura lhe trouxesse alguma informação fútil ou inútil. Talvez Thomas tenha entrado ali e arrumado. Ou talvez... Sim. Lady Annabelle. Se alguém mexera em seus livros, era mais provável que tivesse sido ela. Afinal de contas, aquele era um comportamento que lhe condizia. Não pode deixar de sorrir com aquilo e se perguntar quais livros elas já tinha lido. Romances? Filosofia? Enciclopédias? Difícil dizer. Lady Annabelle ainda era uma incógnita.

Mas uma incógnita que ele não queria desvendar naquele momento. Não tinha cabeça para isso. Pegou um livro qualquer e se sentou na poltrona. A mesma poltrona onde seu pai se sentara várias outras vezes, para ler um livro sozinho ou com ele e Kanon sentados aos seus pés, ouvindo uma narrativa qualquer. Estendeu a perna ferida na banqueta com um esgar de dor e começou a ler. No entanto, sua leitura se misturava com outras lembranças e um pouco de torpor. Em pouco tempo o sono veio.

O quarto quente, sombrio e sujo. Os gritos e choros de Elizabeth Howell em um parto difícil. A longa espera pelo médico que havia chegado tarde demais. O olhar torturante que ela lhe lançava, embalando o filho natimorto no colo. O espaço ao seu redor começando a reduzir de tamanho. O ar começando a lhe faltar. Seu peito se apertando cada vez mais pela falta de ar, pela angústia crescente. Mas de repente havia maciez, havia paz em meio ao caos, luz em meio a escuridão, um bálsamo para aliviar a tortura em seu coração. Era Lady Anabelle e ela lhe sorria. Sorria com tranquilidade, bondade e compreensão. E seus olhos emanavam uma ternura incrível.

- Excelência! Acorde.

Saga acordou e encontrou Lady Annabelle gentilmente sacudindo-o. O rosto tão próximo ao seu. Seus olhos – hoje mais castanhos do que verdes – fitavam-no com preocupação. Seus lábios – naturalmente vermelhos – estavam entreabertos de uma forma tão sensual. Sem pensar, ele lhe tomou o rosto entre as mãos, puxou-a para si e lhe beijou, calidamente, a princípio, e aprofundou o beijo, sorvendo-a com agonia, como se ela fosse uma fonte de água e energia, e ele, um andarilho perdido que necessitava daquilo com urgência. Como ele a queria. Como era intenso seu desejo por ela. E aparentemente, o dela por ele, já que ela havia se entregado ao beijo. Sabia que aquilo era um sonho. Uma mulher inteligente como Lady Annabelle jamais se entregaria a um homem como ele. Doce sonho. Nada mais que um sonho.

Mas, apenas por um instante. Annabelle se afastou, fitando-o com uma expressão que podia muito bem ser de terror, ou surpresa, não soube decifrar, e nem queria, afinal de contas, era um sonho. Mas ao vê-la limpando os lábios com as costas da mão, uma pequena pontada ardeu em seu peito, assim como sua perna machucada. Foi ai que percebeu que realmente estava acordado.

- O que quer? – perguntou assumindo uma naturalidade forjada, esperando que a dor de uma bofetada se unisse a coleção que sentia naquele momento, ou que ela começasse a chorar, ou ainda, saísse correndo da biblioteca lhe dirigindo os piores adjetivos que pudesse encontrar. E sabendo de sua inteligência e educação, tinha certeza de que não seriam poucos.

Mas ela simplesmente não fez nada daquilo.

Lady Annabelle simplesmente afastou-se com um passo para trás e seus olhos se encheram de confusão.

- Por... Por que fez isso? – Insegurança? Hesitação? Havia percebido mesmo aquilo naquela pergunta feita num volume quase inaudível?

- E por que não? – perguntou desviando o olhar para a chuva que caia lá fora, disfarçando sua curiosidade com indiferença.

- Vossa Excelência há de concordar comigo que isso não é algo cavalheiresco de se fazer.

- Lady Annabelle, você sabe quem eu sou. Isso realmente a surpreende?

- Sim, Excelência. – uma resposta calma.

Dessa vez ele se encheu de confusão. Que mulher incomum! Como podia passar da insegurança para a calma num piscar de olhos? Não poderia ser teatro. Ela não era do tipo que precisava daquilo.

- Minha madrasta lhe diria que eu não sou nenhum cavalheiro.

Ela assentiu lentamente, embora parecesse não concordar com suas palavras.

- O senhor foi muito rude com o jovem Lune Sackville Cooper.

- Em que momento?

- Várias vezes ele veio até Barroughby Hall e Vossa Excelência sequer o recebeu, mesmo sabendo que ele veio para visitá-lo.

- Este rapaz não passa de um hipócrita ganancioso e puxa-saco.

- Não é justificativa. Ele vem visitá-lo.

- Ele vem visitar a duquesa para bajulá-la e sondar algo sobre minha vida. Mas suponho que isso sirva de justificativa para ele.

- Embora eu concorde com sua avaliação, isso não serve de justificativa. Mas também não pode esperar que ele mude só porque foi descortês com ele. Sei que ele quer a todo custo que se case com Pandora, mas seria melhor usar sua influência para conseguir que ele...

- Ora, ora, ora... – Saga a interrompeu, erguendo-se lentamente – Parece confiar muito na minha influência Lady Annabelle. – ele dirigiu-se para a lareira e apoiou-se na cornija, aliviando o peso da perna dolorida.

- Ela é resultado direto de sua posição.

- Mas não de meus atributos pessoais? Quer dizer, não devo ser descortês com ninguém porque sou um duque. É isso que quer dizer?

- Não, Vossa Excelência. Sinto tê-lo incomodado. Se me der licença.

- Não. Não dou, não. – apesar de ter ido ali procurar um pouco de paz e no lugar disso ter tido alguns instantes constrangedores, Saga estava se divertindo. Há anos ninguém lhe desafiava daquele jeito. – O que faz aqui?

- Apenas vim pegar um livro.

- E ao invés disso, por que não foi embora quando me encontrou dormindo?

- O senhor estava sonhando.

- E suponho ter achado que eu não gostava do sonho.

- Não, Excelência.

- E realmente eu não estava gostando. Em minha gratidão por ter sido acordado, eu a beijei. Apenas um momento de fraqueza.

- Suponho serem momentos frequentes para o senhor. – havia serenidade naquela afirmação.

Saga franziu a testa ligeiramente. Quantas variáveis mais ele conheceria naquela tarde? Estava ficando intrigado.

- Onde está minha madrasta? Ela não precisa da sua companhia para seus constantes cuidados?

- Dormindo. Foi por isso que vim buscar um livro. Sinto tê-lo incomodado, Excelência.

Inesperadamente, Saga percebeu que não queria que ela se fosse. Mas não porque ela o intrigava com tantas variáveis comportamentais, mas porque... Nem ele sabia.

- Não precisa sair às pressas. Há três dias que não converso com alguém. Venha. Sente-se aqui perto da lareira e me conte como veio morar aqui na minha casa.

Annabelle hesitou. Queria fugir, mas também queria ficar. Sabia que tinha que ir embora, ainda mais depois daquele beijo que ainda lhe queimava os lábios e lhe adoçava a língua, impetuoso e impertinente, que dava credibilidade à reputação dele.

No entanto, a expressão vulnerável que vira em seu rosto junto à angústia em seus olhos quando lhe acordara lhe fazia sentir-se mais confiante em sua presença.

O decoro lhe exigia que fosse embora. Ficar sozinha junto a um homem com uma reputação tão deplorável e libertina quanto a do Duque Saga Fitzwalter não era nada saudável para mulher alguma, mas seu coração solitário lhe dizia para ficar, e, desta vez, ela resolveu obedecê-lo.

Ela se sentou na poltrona perto de onde ele estava sentado antes.

- E então Lady Annabelle? – ele disse num tom de voz baixinho que fez o coração dela disparar – O que faz aqui em Barroughby Hall? – tornou a se sentar, mais uma vez tinha um esgar de dor estampado no rosto quando estendeu a perna machucada.

- Quando minha mãe soube que a duquesa estava procurando uma acompanhante, achou que eu seria perfeita.

- E o que achou disso?

- Como não tinha perspectivas melhores, concordei.

- Não tinha perspectivas melhores?

Annabelle não respondeu. Estava esforçando-se para lembrar que o duque era dono de uma natureza galanteadora e que toda aquela atenção nada tinha a ver com a personalidade ou beleza dela. Ainda que seu interesse parecesse sincero, o que criava uma sensação de intimidade muito mais perigosa do que o beijo, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de esquecer quem ele era.

- Acho que Vossa Excelência está zombando de mim.

- De forma alguma. Apenas quero entender.

- Entender?

- Por que uma mulher como você, de boa família, excelente educação e estonteante beleza perde seu tempo no campo, cuidando de uma duquesa velha e reclamona quando podia estar em Londres desfrutando de coisas melhores?

- É uma linda propriedade.

- Mas, você não pode gostar daqui.

- Eu gosto dos jardins. E da biblioteca.

- Minha madrasta não é uma pessoa fácil.

- Durante sua ausência ela foi bem flexível

- Sei. – uma fungada de desprezo acompanhou aquela única palavra.

- A duquesa me permitiu mudar de ares.

- Me lembro de ter visto suas irmãs em Londres. Sophie e Georgia. No entanto, nada de Lady Annabelle.

- Sem dúvida o senhor não me notou.

- Não. Uma beleza como a sua é impossível de não ser notada. Por que foge das rodas sociais de Londres?

- Vossa Excelência é bem observador.

- Não sabe o quanto. Confesso que isso me intriga.

- Apenas acho que as rodas sociais são muito enfadonhas.

- Enfadonhas?

- Sim. Ao menos pra mim Vossa Excelência. Os assuntos nelas tratados não são do meu agrado. De forma que não me incomoda nenhum pouco não fazer parte delas.

- Está acostumada a ser negligenciada então?

- Estou Vossa Excelência.

- Não me parece muito amarga em relação a isso.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Minhas irmãs podem muito bem fazer esse papel por mim. – disse com sinceridade, mas Saga percebeu que havia mais alguma coisa por trás.

- Entendo.

Não. Não entendia. Incógnitas demais. Mas ele parou um pouco para refletir. O comportamento de Annabelle era incomum. Ela enfrentou e desobedeceu a duquesa há alguns dias e agora o desafiava com suas palavras. Aquilo certamente a faria ter uma reputação não tão agradável assim em Londres. Nada que chegasse perto da sua, claro, mas digamos que ela não seria lá uma pessoa bem quista. Ao menos não respondendo daquele jeito. Talvez tivesse conseguido desvendar aquela incógnita. Mas sabia que ainda havia outras. E ele queria muito, muito mesmo desvendar cada uma delas.

Levantou-se outra vez e voltou para perto da lareira. Parece que de pé a dor diminuía. Fitou-a com intensidade enervante.

- Eu me pergunto o que realmente deseja, Lady Annabelle.

- Apenas um livro, Excelência.

Ele sorriu. Uma resposta inteligente. Ela notou aonde ele queria chegar. Mas Saga continuaria com aquele joguete.

- E da vida?

- Não penso muito nisso.

- Eu acho que pensa. E acho que pensa muito. Acho que tem desejos muito mais profundos do que quer que as pessoas acreditem, Lady Annabelle Pimblett.

- Meu senhor, eu... – ela levantou-se ligeiramente ofendida.

- Acho que deseja atenção.

- Vossa Excelência, eu... devo protestar.

- Acho que deseja excitação.

- Se está se referindo ao tipo de excitação que Vossa Excelência gosta de sentir e que mantém sua fama, lhe garanto que está muito enganado. – seriedade e verdade estavam presentes ali – E já que está claramente fazendo pouco de mim, devo dizer-lhe que esta conversa não está me agradando e que vou me retirar, quer me dê licença ou não. Eu vim apenas buscar um livro e já que já o tenho em mãos, não preciso mais ficar ouvindo tais ofensas.

- Espere. Prometo falarmos apenas de assuntos mundanos! O mau tempo. Barroughby Hall. Meu ferimento. Um livro qualquer, da sua escolha. O que quiser. Só lhe peço que fique mais um pouco. – um sorriso cativante moldava seus lábios, mas seus olhos mostravam certa tensão. Era evidente que ele não queria ficar sozinho.

Lady Annabelle teve de forçar novamente a lembrança de que tudo nele seria sedutor. Não deveria ser assim tão difícil resisti-lo. Mas ela era mais forte que aquilo.

- Acredito já tê-lo incomodado demais, Vossa Excelência. Boa tarde. – ela apressou o passo em direção a porta e lá chegando virou-se em direção a ele com um sorriso terno nos lábios – Ah, avisarei a duquesa que já se sente melhor e que nos dará a honra de sua presença no jantar. Com licença.

É claro que aquele sorriso foi mal intencionado. Ela fez aquilo para lhe dar o troco. Lady Annabelle também podia jogar sujo. Mas que mulher. Saga fitou o fogo tentando se convencer de que havia sido apenas um golpe de sorte e que a ternura no sorriso da saída fora apenas ternura realmente, mas não conseguia. Definitivamente.

Agora enxergava as coisas com mais clareza. Seu comportamento não agradava sua mãe, por isso ela havia lhe mandado pra ser acompanhante da duquesa. Com certeza sabia que respostas como aquelas que ela lhe lançou poderiam arruinar diversos planos de casamento. Se já não tivessem arruinado. Uma beleza como a dela não passaria despercebida por canto nenhum, mas aquela língua – não a que havia sentido durante o beijo – poderia muito bem incomodar a muitos. Como filhos, os dois tinham aquilo em comum: não eram devidamente apreciados.

Não desceria para o jantar. Mesmo que a ideia de falar novamente com Lady Annabelle lhe parecesse maravilhosa e lhe tentasse ao máximo.

***o*O*o*O*o***

- Annabelle, onde você estava? – a duquesa lhe perguntou quando ela finalmente voltou à sala de estar.

Com um turbilhão de sensações dançando em seu peito, Annabelle rezava para que aquela ausência prolongada não fosse má vista pela duquesa, mas parece que ela estava mais preocupada com outra coisa.

- Acabo de receber uma excelente notícia! Venha! – a mulher levantou do sofá com uma vitalidade que em nada lembrava suas queixas de mal estar e cansaço e sacudiu uma carta no ar – Kanon chega amanhã! Meu filhinho querido chega amanhã! – gritou triunfante.

Annabelle não pode deixar de notar que ela se referira a Kanon como "filhinho". Ele era o irmão gêmeo do duque. Como podia ela gostar tanto de um e odiar o outro?

- Se ao menos Saga concordar em mandar a carruagem até Barroguhby! Ah, mas ele vai concordar. Pense só, meu querido menino enfim em casa! O que você tem? Está meio lerda esta tarde.

Annabelle ainda tentava entender as diferenças de tratamento de um irmão para o outro quando outro fato lhe chamara atenção. Por que o duque precisava aprovar o uso da carruagem? Não era a duquesa quem tomava conta de tudo? Quando o quinto duque de Barroughby morreu a propriedade não lhe fora deixada? Ao menos durante os quatro meses que estava ali, a duquesa sempre agira como se este fosse o caso. E nunca deixara de gastar dinheiro fosse com o que fosse.

Quando o duque se referiu a Barroughby Hall como "minha casa", ela pensou que ele se referia a casa da família. Como ela se referiria a sua casa. Mas, se a duquesa não era a verdadeira dona da propriedade, e sim o duque, por que então aturar uma mulher que ele claramente detestava, e que o detestava em recíproca, e que poderia mandar embora quando muito bem entendesse? Para um patife declarado aquele comportamento não era nada condizente.

- Ahm... Fico muito contente por Vossa Excelência. – Annabelle respondeu tentando demonstrar empolgação.

- Ele escreveu de Dover para dizer que mal pode esperar para chegar! – ela caminhou até a janela e olhou lá para fora, como se esperasse ver a carruagem que traria o filho a qualquer momento. – Estava doente e acaba de se recuperar. Disse que não enviou noticias antes parar não preocupar a mãezinha querida. Terei de repreendê-lo por isso. Assim some deixa mais preocupada ainda.

- Posso saber o motivo de ânimos tão exaltados assim? – indagou o duque ao adentrar com dificuldades a sala de estar. Mais uma vez sua perna não lhe dava sossego – Fomos roubados?

- É claro que não, seu pessimista! – respondeu a duquesa – Kanon está vindo para casa.

- Está mesmo?

A expressão anteriormente debochada deu lugar a uma expressão tão fria quanto aquele dia ao olhar para a duquesa.

Annabelle lembrou-se que além de libertino, o duque tinha a reputação de ser violento. Em meio a tantos fatos ela havia se esquecido daquilo. E mesmo que aquela expressão tivesse desaparecido com a mesma velocidade que havia aparecido, havia certo perigo escondido.

Toda aquela falta de animosidade pareceu jogar m balde de água fria nas comemorações da madrasta.

- Espero que não dificulte as coisas, Saga.

- Eu não. – caminhou até o sofá e se sentou – Estou ansioso para reencontrar Kanon.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Então gente, mil perdões pela demora na saída dos capítulos, mas é que nossa, meu tempo tá complicado. Entre ensaios, aulas, confecção dos meus trajes de dança, consultório... vish... Por pouco não consigo terminar esse capitulo aqui. Mas sempre que posso escrevo um pouquinho de forma que, não se preocupem, as fics não vão entrar em hiatus, só vão demorar um pouquinho mais para serem atualizadas... ^^

* * *

**Margarida:** Sheila! Olha vc por aqui! Adoro! Quem não quer um duque desses pra si? xD Sonho horrores com um também! Uhauhaua Também não consigo imaginar o Olos sombrio, mas já pensei em fazer uma fic com ele de vilão. Será que funfa?

**Darkest Ikarus**: Olha, se é comigo, ele pode me agarrar desse jeito a hora que ele quiser. Auahuhauahaau uma parte das dúvidas da Annabelle se foi nesse capítulo, mas ela ainda tem muita coisa pra entender pra poder finalmente conhecer o duque, o Kanon e a véia enjoada.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

- Espero que não dificulte as coisas, Saga.

- Eu não. – caminhou até o sofá e se sentou – Estou ansioso para reencontrar Kanon.

- Ótimo. – disse a duquesa já mais relaxada – Diferente de certas pessoas, ele se esforça para não afligir a família.

Ignorando o comentário maldoso Saga dirigiu-se até a janela para olhar a chuva que ainda caía lá fora, apoiado na perna boa.

- E quando ele chega?

- Amanhã. Mas isso se você concordar em mandar a carruagem até a Barroughby.

- E por que eu não concordaria? Eu disse que estou ansioso por reencontrá-lo. É claro que a carruagem está à disposição dele.

- Também quero lhe dar um baile de boas vindas agora que ele retornou da Europa.

Annabelle reparou que ela não buscou a aprovação do duque, o que aumentava suas dúvidas sobre o real possuidor dos bens deixados pelo duque anterior. Mas o fato do atual duque agir com certa cordialidade também lhe intrigou.

- Um baile seria maravilhoso.

- Vai ser trabalho demais. E sairá muito caro. – disse Saga com firmeza.

- Oh, eu devia saber que você me privaria deste prazer! Não há problema nenhum em esbanjar com suas noites de bebedeira e atividades imorais. Mas quando sugiro um baile para celebrar a volta de seu próprio irmão, como nossa posição na sociedade exige, você sovina!

- Se eu viesse a concordar com isso, quem se encarregaria de providenciar tudo?

- Eu, é claro!

- Sei. Frequentemente eu ouço minha madrasta queixar-se de mal estar, cansaço, indisposição. Tendo em vista que organizar um baile, como o que eu imagino que tem em mente, exigiria muito esforço, como planeja fazer tudo com tantas debilidades assim?

Percebendo o clima tenso que começava a se formar, Lady Annabelle resolveu intervir. Mesmo sabendo que o que sugeriria provavelmente poria sua cabeça a prêmio.

- Vossa Excelência, talvez devêssemos considerar a possibilidade de adiar tal baile até que se sinta melhor. E isso dará tempo ao duque para que se recupere do ferimento também.

- Eu me sinto muito bem Lady Annabelle. E tenho certeza de que meu enteado será capaz de algumas danças curtas em nome das boas maneiras. Afinal de contas, ele sai para caçar após passar a noite toda bebendo.

-Devo mais uma vez sentir-me lisonjeado, madrasta. Estou totalmente comovido de saber que quer a minha presença! – exclamou o duque levando a mão ao coração fingindo tão bem qualquer reação que se todos ali presentes não o conhecessem, julgariam ser verdade – Em vista disso Lady Annabelle, devemos organizar o baile.

- Oh, tenho certeza de que todo o condado vai querer rever Kanon! Todo mundo o adora!

Saga prendera a respiração diante daquela exclamação. Ato que foi percebido apenas por Lady Annabelle, deixando claro pra ela que nem todo mundo gostava realmente de Kanon. Pelo menos não o duque.

- Annabelle, precise me ajudar com os convites. Qual seria o melhor dia?

- Talvez devêssemos consultar seu filho, Excelência. Acredito que Lorde Kanon chegará cansado demais para uma festa assim tão cedo.

- Oh, tem razão. Eu não havia pensado nisso. E decerto ele será convidado para cavalgadas e caçadas todos os dias, e é tão cortês que jamais recusa um convite. Kanon é tão popular. – ela riu alegremente, encantada com volta do filho.

- Tem razão madrasta, Kanon jamais diz não.

- Assim como você. O que diferencia são os convites.

Saga comprimiu os olhos na direção da madrasta e havia raiva estampada naquela expressão, mas logo ele recompôs-se e se levantou.

- Creio que vou voltar para meu quarto. Este assunto me cansou e minha perna me incomoda igualmente.

- Como quiser. – retrucou a duquesa.

- Excelência. Lady Annabelle. – o duque curvou-se, educadamente, girou nos calcanhares e retirou-se.

- Por que ele tem de ser tão exasperador! – indagou a duquesa após Saga ter fechado a porta. – Francamente! Que lhe sirva de lição Lady Annabelle, faça de tudo para que seu marido lhe deixe o seu próprio dinheiro e sua propriedade. Assim você evita visitas desagradáveis deste tipo.

Annabelle assentiu. Depois daquelas palavras, ficou clara para si a resposta da pergunta que vinha se fazendo havia algum tempo. O duque detinha o controle absoluto sobre a propriedade e o dinheiro.

No entanto, mais uma vez Lady Annabelle se pegou intrigada sobre o comportamento do duque, já que apesar de tantas reclamações da duquesa, a generosidade do dele era latente. Nas últimas semanas a duquesa havia mandado reformar várias joias, além de adquirir outras, assim como vestidos e sapatos novos. As refeições em Barroughby Hall eram fartas, os vinhos eram os melhores e os criados eram todos bem vestidos.

- Agora vejamos, quem será que convidaremos? – disse a duquesa sentando-se novamente no sofá – Decerto teremos que convidar Lune e a jovem Pandora.

- Creio que sim, Excelência. – retrucou Annabelle pegando uma folha de papel e uma caneta.

- Lune é um bom rapaz, não acha?

Lady Annabelle intrigou-se com o comentário da duquesa. Normalmente ela só falava de Lune com desprezo. Talvez a noticia do retorno de Kanon a tivesse deixado de bom humor e aquele comentário gracioso fosse apenas um lapso.

- Acredito que sim, Excelência.

Ela nada mais disse a respeito do rapaz que não fosse para colocar seu nome na lista, junto a cinquenta famílias mais.

***o*O*o*O*o***

- Kanon está três horas atrasado. Devíamos logo tomar o chá. – disse Saga consultando seu relógio de bolso.

- Tolice! Ele está só um pouco atrasado.

- Um pouco. Sem dúvida. – comentou ele pouco impressionado – Ainda assim, não queremos matar Lady Annabelle de fome.

- Não se preocupe Excelência. Eu estou bem. – Annabelle respondeu, sem vontade alguma de ser colocada naquela disputa familiar.

- E que tipo de anfitrião seria eu se não me esforçasse para lhe ver atendida as necessidades?

- Como se você realmente se importasse.

- Lhe asseguro que não tenho pressa para tomar o chá.

- E eu não vejo porque não podemos esperar mais um pouco.

- Lady Annabelle, por favor me diga se eu puder lhe ajudar com mais alguma coisa. – disse o duque com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- Agradeço a generosidade de Vossa Excelência, mas sinto-me satisfeita.

- Então é uma raridade de pessoa para estar satisfeita.

- Vossa Excelência faz a satisfação parecer maçante.

- E não é? Por que sentir-me satisfeito se há tantas coisas boas por ai para aproveitar? Não. Definitivamente a satisfação é maçante.

- Talvez para alguém com seu temperamento, porém, ela me cai muito bem.

- Creio então que desaprova meu comportamento.

- Eu mal o conheço, Excelência. Não estou em posição de julgar.

Saga ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Então realmente é uma mulher rara, pois a maioria das pessoas não tem qualquer escrúpulo em me julgar, quer me conheça ou não. – disse ele olhando-lhe nos olhos.

- Não é do meu feitio fazer julgamentos daqueles que não conheço. Não é uma atitude agradável e tampouco honesta. Além de remeter a mexericos desagradáveis.

- Então considera o que falam sobre mim mexericos desagradáveis?

- Como eu disse, não estou em posição de julgar seu comportamento, Excelência.

- Do que vocês dois estão falando? – perguntou a duquesa sem retirar os olhos da janela, lembrando a Annabelle que havia mais um par de ouvidos no recinto, o que significava outra cabeça para lhes interpretar as palavras.

O que ela considerou uma pena, pois estava começando a apreciar aquela conversa. Uma parte do verdadeiro caráter do duque começava a aparecer e ela queria descobrir mais sobre ele. Principalmente porque aquela conversa toda sobre satisfação e possibilidades lhe soou bem falsa.

- Você mandou seu melhor cavalo, não mandou Saga?

- Não. Florence permanece na baia. Mas mandei animais tão bons quanto ela. Mas receio ser o responsável pelo atraso de Kanon, afinal de contas, eu lhe mandei dois dos melhores cavalos, a melhor carruagem e uma generosa quantia para cobrir qualquer despesa que ele possa ter tido na estalagem. – ele respondeu pesarosamente. Um fingimento, claro.

- Oh! Ali está a carruagem! Estou vendo! – gritou a duquesa – Estou vendo Kanon! Venha Annabelle! Olhe!

Annabelle obedeceu, vendo a carruagem preta, puxada por cavalos também pretos, aparecer na extremidade de acesso à casa. No seu interior, vinha um jovem alto, usando chapéu.

- Viu Saga, eu disse que devíamos esperar por ele. Pobrezinho. Deve estar faminto após uma viagem tão cansativa.

Erguendo as saias, a duquesa saiu correndo da sala para encontrar o filho querido na porta da frente.

Annabelle percebeu que mais uma vez estava sozinha com o duque. E também percebeu que a duquesa havia esquecido o xale. Dirigiu-se até o sofá para pegá-lo.

- Acredito que esteja com pressa em conhecer nosso exemplo grandioso de virtudes.

- Jamais conheci um modelo de fibra moral antes.

- Ora Lady Annabelle, assim posso acabar sentindo ciúmes.

Havia um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios que deixava bem claro que ele apenas queria provocá-la.

-Se ele é virtuoso, o senhor também o deveria ser. Aliás, acredito que o senhor tenha suas virtudes. Eu só não consigo enxergá-las.

Os olhos de Saga arregalaram-se. Aparentemente Annabelle era uma fonte inesgotável de surpresas, principalmente fitando-o em pé de igualdade. Outra característica que a diferenciava de qualquer outra mulher que já conhecera.

- Não é melhor ir atrás da duquesa? – disse por fim – Não queremos que ela fique resfriada logo agora, com a chegada de Kanon, queremos?

- Não Excelência. Nós não queremos.

Saga a viu deixar o recinto totalmente intrigado com suas últimas palavras. Nós. Nós no sentindo "você e eu"? Juntos? Nós contra os outros?

Ah pensamento tolamente tentador.

O duque então seguiu a moça, curioso para ver como Lady Annabelle reagiria ao seu irmão, o belo e charmoso Lorde Kanon Fitzwalter.

***o*O*o*O*o***

Quando Saga chegou ao hall de entrada, dois criados já estavam carregando um pesado baú escada acima. Do lado de fora, mais três serviçais esperavam as instruções do pajem de Kanon para levar o restante da bagagem.

Kanon, com seu metro e oitenta e oito, parecendo saudável, com o cabelo mais claro devido ao sol do sul da Itália, olhos mais azuis e a pele mais bronzeada, veio sorrindo ao encontro da "mãe".

- Kanon, meu querido menino, como está?

- Muito melhor, mamãe, agora que estou aqui com você.

A duquesa o abraçou novamente,mas a atenção do jovem já tinha sido desviada para o irmão gêmeo.

- Vejo que tem companhia, mamãe.

A duquesa virou-se para trás.

- Ah, tenho.

- Kanon, até que enfim chegou. – cumprimentou o duque - Fez boa viagem?

- Ótima viagem, Saga.

Lorde Kanon sorriu obliquamente e seu olhar se pousou sobre Annabelle, que aguardava ao pé da escada, em silêncio, segurando o xale.

Se viva, a duquesa anterior teria orgulho dos filhos. Se Saga era alto, charmoso, bonito e de olhos azuis, de postura ereta e movimentos elegantemente atléticos, Kanon era sua cópia perfeita. O sorriso de canto de boca só o deixava parecendo mais encantador, sem o toque sardônico do irmão. Sua voz também era profunda. Mas Annabelle também percebeu que, para alguém que estava doente demais, Kanon estava com uma aparência muito boa.

- E quem é esta adorável moça? – perguntou Lorde Kanon aproximando-se dela.

-Boa tarde meu senhor. – ela disse com mesura.

Quando ele lhe tomou a mão, ela se deu conta de duas coisas. A primeira era que o duque a estava observando com um olhar curiosamente estranho. Um misto de incômodo e curiosidade. A segura era que, apesar dos bons modos e da boa aparência, o toque de Lorde Kanon não lhe agradava, embora não soubesse por quê. Tudo parecia meio forçado.

Segurando o braço do "filho", a duquesa se apressou em fazer as honras.

- Esta é Lady Annabelle Pimblett. Annabelle, meu filho, Lorde Kanon Fitzwalter.

- Encantado, Lady Annabelle. Não havia me contado que ela era tão adorável, mamãe.

Ele levou os lábios às costas da mão de Annabelle e sorriu para ela.

Por um instante as dúvidas acerca dos tratamentos diferenciados que a duquesa dava aos irmãos lhe povoaram a cabeça. A nobre mulher havia lhe apresentado Kanon como seu filho e sempre que se referia a Saga era como se ele fosse um entojo qualquer. Ainda tentava entender aquilo, mas teve de se esforçar para esconder seu desagrado. Pensou que Lorde Kanon deveria considerá-la uma tola que não perceberia que aquela adulação ostentosa era completamente excessiva. Era muito melhor ter o Duque Negro explicando seu beijo como um ato totalmente condizente a sua reputação, como se fosse um instante de fraqueza do que ser sujeitada a elogios insinceros.

Ela gentilmente tirou sua mão da dele e foi entregar o xale à duquesa.

- Estávamos começando a achar que não viria. – disse o duque aproximando-se.

- Fui inevitavelmente retido.

- Foi o que pensei. – retrucou com sarcasmo o duque.

Annabelle se perguntava como era possível alguém demonstrar tanta animosidade na voz num instante e no outro, tanta frieza. E como aquele sorriso poderia lembrar tanto uma ameaça? Mas Lorde Kanon parecia imune a hostilidade presente nos olhos do irmão.

- Quando passei por Londres soube que se feriu numa luta.

- Isso mesmo.

- Que terrível.

- Mais tarde eu lhe conto tudo a respeito. Quando estivermos a sós.

A jovem dama percebeu então o olhar titubeante de Lorde Kanon, antes da duquesa puxá-lo pelo braço, na direção da sala de estar.

- Venha Kanon. Estávamos apenas esperando você para tomarmos o chá.

Ele lhe sorriu e seguiu de braços dados com a mãe.

- Sabia que podia contar com você, mamãe. Estou faminto.

Annabelle deu alguns passos para trás, para que os dois pudessem passar e olhou para o duque, que não havia se mexido.

- Excelência?

- Perdi o apetite. – ele murmurou antes de sair pela porta da frente, fazendo aumentar a curiosidade de Lady Annabelle quanto ao motivo daquela brusca descortesia.

- Estou surpreso de encontrar Saga aqui. – disse Kanon acompanhando-a até o sofá.

- Ele veio aqui se recuperar. Você deve imaginar. Outro episódio desagradável. Mas não vamos estragar nossa tarde falando dele.

Os dois continuaram conversando sobre a viagem de Kanon até a Itália até o momento em que o chá chegou. Lady Annabelle, que estava parada perto da porta permitiu a passagem dos criados, que serviram o chá na mesa diante da lareira. Como ela não queria incomodar "mãe" e "filho", resolveu sentar-se perto da janela. Ao olhar para fora, avistou o duque caminhando pensativamente pelo jardim. Parecia cansado, como se carregasse um enorme peso nas costas, uma postura bem diferente da que passava o tempo todo mostrando. E também mancava. Não muito, porém mais do que deveria dada a extensão que revelara de seus ferimentos. Era óbvio que ainda sentia muita dor. O machucado talvez estivesse bem inflamado. Estava preocupada. Talvez devesse perguntar a ele se precisava que lhe chamasse o cirurgião novamente.

Por que mentira? Ele não parecia assim tão dado a se importar com o que pensavam dele. Será que a opinião da madrasta o afetava mais do que deixava transparecer? Se fosse isso, por que então procurava irritá-la sempre que podia? Era claro também que a presença de Lorde Kanon mexia com ele. Será que era aquele o motivo? Tantas incógnitas vindas de um só homem.

- Estamos planejando um baile em sua homenagem, Kanon. Não é mesmo Annabelle?

- Hum? Ah sim. É verdade Lorde Kanon.

- Que ótimo, mamãe. – suas palavras contrastavam com o tédio expresso em seu rosto – Lady Annabelle, por favor, reserve algumas danças para mim. Umas três. Suponho que, até etnão, Saga já terá partido.

- Não sei quanto tempo pretende ficar. Ele não fala nada. Se já terminou seu chá Lady Annabelle, pode nos deixar a sós. Nos vemos no jantar.

Annabelle mal tocara na bebida, mas de certa forma, ela também havia perdido o apetite. A presença de Lorde Kanon a incomodava e tudo o que ela queria ela sair daquela sala. Mentalmente agradeceu a "boa ação" da duquesa em mandá-la embora.

- Até o jantar, Lady Annabelle. – Kanon levantou-se, curvou-se e sorriu discretamente.

***o*O*o*O*o***

Devidamente agasalhada, Annabelle seguiu para os estábulos, direção oposta a que tinha visto o duque seguir. A chegada de Lorde Kanon havia tornado a tensão no interior de Barroughby Hall bem insuportável. Precisava quase que desesperadamente de ar puro, pois sentia-se sufocada com tudo aquilo. Ao descer o corredor central, avistou a égua do duque, batendo impacientemente os cascos no chão.

- Aposto que não está se exercitando como deveria, não é? Pobre animal. Mas, eu confiaria mais em você do que no seu dono.

- O que não quer dizer muito eu suponho.

Annabelle se virou para encontrar o duque sentado num banco na baia da frente, de braços cruzados, a perna ferida estendida e o rosto escondido pelas sombras provocadas pela iluminação fraca. Ele se levantou e caminhou na direção dela.

- Ora, vamos Lady Annabelle, não fique acanhada. É uma mulher inteligente, não me surpreende que não confie em mim.

- Depois de ontem, pode estar certo que não. Tenha um boa dia Excelência. – ela tentou passar por ele, mas o homem colocou-se em seu caminho.

- Não precisa fugir. Tem a minha promessa de que manterei distância.

- O senhor não me assusta.

- O que? Está me dizendo que perdi minha habilidade de inspirar terror entre as mulheres?

- Acho que o senhor estaria melhor tentando inspirar admiração e respeito.

- Então agora me diz que não inspiro nem um e nem outro? Ah, bela dama, por favor, diga que não é verdade, ou terei de afogar as mágoas de uma maneira não tão agradável. – ele disse levando a mão ao peito, num gesto teatral.

- Se fala em afogar suas mágoas naquela gamela, um bom banho pode até ajudar. – ela retrucou esforçando-se para não rir do melodrama

- Não acho que isso ajudaria a inspirar admiração. Afinal de contas, banho é algo rotineiro. Além do mais, isso estragaria meu penteado neste momento.

- Eu falava de admiração pelo seu caráter, não por sua aparência. Isso o senhor já tem demais.

- Então gosta da minha aparência.

- Me referia a admiração que o senhor tem de todos os outros, mas sim. Gosto de sua aparência. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. No entanto, uma boa aparência não diz muita coisa e ela um dia se vai. O caráter não.

- Pobre de mim! Lady Annabelle quer que eu seja reconhecido pelo meu caráter. Oh que empreitada inútil! – outro gesto teatral – Receio ser tarde demais para tentar isso. Sabe o que dizem de mim, não sabe? Claro que sabe. – tantas oscilações de humor num só momento.

- Nunca é tarde demais. – Annabelle disse.

- E o que pode saber a esse respeito? – Saga perguntou baixinho – É uma jovem bonita, respeitável, inocente.

O coração de Annabelle batia mais rápido e ela sentia as bochechas começarem a enrubescer. Principalmente porque, mesmo com a parca luminosidade, não podia ver os olhos do duque, mas sabia que eles a fitavam. Sentia-os queimar sobre si.

- Eu preciso ir, Excelência.

Mas Saga continuou em seu caminho,

- Suponho então que Kanon inspire admiração e respeito. Pelo menos é o que pensa a maioria das mulheres.

- Não o conheço bem o suficiente para saber.

- Ah, claro. Não é do seu feitio julgar sem conhecer primeiro. Mas para que lado tende sua opinião?

- Ainda não sei dizer.

- Percebo que não quer se apressar em julgar. No entanto, a despeito de minha reputação, não estava predisposta a desgostar de mim?

Ela assentiu e o duque riu baixinho.

- Apenas a mais rara das mulheres não dá atenção a mexericos. Diga-me, qual sua primeira impressão sobre mim?

- Achei que controlasse muito bem o seu gênio e que apesar de ser ciente de sua bela aparência, o senhor não desse muita importância a isso a ponto de a cada ato buscar um meio de receber elogios. Se está impedindo minha passagem por este motivo, saiba que está desperdiçando seu tempo e o meu.

- Você não confia em mim, confia? – ele desafiou quando ela mais uma vez fez menção de ir embora.

- Apesar de não acreditar piamente em mexericos, eles chegam a meus ouvidos, Vossa Excelência, e, levando-se em consideração o que escuto, não acho que seja prudente confiar no senhor.

- Percebe que há contradições no que fala?

- Perdão?

- Disse não acreditar em mexericos, e que não faz julgamentos sem conhecer, no entanto, diz que não confia em mim considerando tudo o que escutou. Uma contradição bem latente, não acha?

- Não Excelência, não acho. Não há contradições. Realmente não acredito em mexericos. Não gosto deles. Mas Vossa Excelência há de convir comigo que há determinados mexericos que quando repetidos com frequência, tem um fundo de verdade. O senhor é mal visto em muitos lugares e por muitas pessoas.

- Percebo com isso o quanto é inocente. Nem sempre as coisas são como parecem Lady Annabelle. A senhorita é inteligente. Eu esperava que pensasse de forma diferente, já que não julga aqueles que não conhece.

- Não me tome por uma tola inocente, Excelência. Não acho prudente confiar no senhor baseada somente no que dizem os mexericos, mas também com o que vejo e percebo vindo do senhor.

- Ah.

- Vossa Excelência perguntou e eu respondi.

- Ah, não estou ofendido Lady Annabelle. Apenas admirado com sua racionalidade. Só há algo que eu quero lhe dizer e depois disso pode ir, como parece ser sua urgente vontade. Espero que também não confie no meu irmão.

- E por que não?

- Kanon é um homem muito atraente. Pode acabar baixando sua guarda.

- Não baixo minha guarda na sua presença, Excelência, o notoriamente belo e sedutor Duque Negro, por que o faria diante de Lorde Kanon?

- Porque ele talvez represente apenas a metade do perigo que eu represento. Mas ainda assim, é bastante perigoso.

Saga viu confusão naqueles belos olhos, agora tão escuros pela parca iluminação do lugar. Annabelle, por sua vez, percebeu sinceridade e preocupação no tom de sua voz. O duque preocupado com seu bem estar? Sentiu-se comovida.

- Vai me manter aqui até chegar a hora de nos arrumarmos para jantar?

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem minha querida. Apenas me prometa que não vai confiar em nenhum de nós dois.

- Ele não me beijou nos lábios noite passada Excelência. Tampouco comportou-se de modo inapropriado. Como já lhe falei, não tomo decisões baseadas em mexericos e também não o farei baseado no que o senhor diz.

- Entendo.

Saga deu um passo para trás e ela pôde enfim ver seu rosto. A expressão fria e dura do duque lhe gelou o sangue.

- Não creio realmente que eu esteja correndo muito perigo.

- Sei. Pois se algo lhe acontecer, não diga que eu não avisei. Agora vá.

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- Não sou o único Fitzwalter responsável por corações partidos. – ele disse de forma séria e tão frio quanto antes. – Agora vá. Já lhe mandei ir.

Annabelle passou correndo por ele sem olhar para trás.

Melhor assim, pensou Saga já se arrependendo de seu último comportamento. Estava começando a gostar demais de ficar sozinho com ela. Era melhor que ela o evitasse, desde que também evitasse Kanon.

A porta na outra extremidade do estábulo se abriu e Thomas entrou correndo.

- Vossa Excelência! – gritou esbaforido.

- O que foi homem?

- O jovem Regulus esteve aqui, Vossa Excelência. É o pai dele. Parece que ele não verá o raiar do dia.

Saga engoliu em seco e se apressou em pegar uma sela.

- Vossa Excelência não está trajado para cavalgar.

- E o que isso importa? Onde está o jovem Regulus?

- Já foi para casa. Ele disse que não podia esperar para lhe falar, mas que rezava para que Vossa Excelência fosse ver o pai dele.

- Thomas, ofereça minhas desculpas à duquesa e aos outros, mas não vou poder jantar em casa hoje.

Continua...


End file.
